bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Cub Buddy
A Cub Buddy is a small version of a bear that follows you around, collects tokens, and creates gifts. Whenever your cub buddy is too far away, it will teleport next to you. Their settings can be accessed and viewed through the Cub Console. When your cub buddy "summons" items the in-game message is Name) made some gifts! Ways to obtain * Completing Bee Bear's 10th quest, "A Beesmas Miracle". ** Completing Bee Bear's 15th quest, "Bee Cub Workshop 5", gives the Bee Bear Cub skin. * Buying the Cub Buddy Pack for 800 Robux (also gives the Noob Cub skin, offer ends February 9th). Skins Note: Skins have no effect on the Cubs besides appearance. Possible Gift Rewards Occasionally, Cub Buddies will produce gifts. Usually these gifts contain common items like treats, but can also produce rarer items like Tickets or Royal Jelly. When a Cub Buddy starts to dance, it means it's about to produce a gift. These can be collected not only by the player, but also by the Token Link token. Cub buddies produce gifts every 1-5 minutes. * Treats (increments of 2, 4, or 5). * Strawberries (increments of 3). * Blueberries (increments of 3). * Sunflower Seeds (increments of 3). * Pineapples (increments of 3). * Gumdrops (increments of 1 or 5). * Bitterberries (increments of 1 or 5). * Coconut (increments of 1). * Field Dice (increments of 1 or 5). * Jelly Beans (increments of 1 or 5). * Micro-Converter (increments of 1 or 5). * Ticket (increments of 1 or 5). * Royal Jelly (increments of 1). * Magic Beans (increments of 1), (Rare). * Neonberries (increments of 1), (Rare). * Red Extracts (increments of 1), (Rare). * Blue Extracts (increments of 1), (Rare). * Enzymes (increments of 1), (Rare). * Oil (increments of 1), (Rare). * Tropical Drinks (increments of 1), (Very Rare). * Stingers (increments of 1), (Very Rare). * Star Jellies (increments of 1), (Very Rare). Trivia * While Bee Bear said that the cub buddies are dolls animated by "Beesmas magic,” Polar Bear said, "he says the Buddies are animated by the magic of Beesmas... But in reality, Bee Bear had to build and program them himself.” Science Bear said, "They're just robots, you know. But they're so lifelike, it's uncanny!", implying they are actually robots. * Similar to Sprouts and Leaves, the rewards granted by Cub Buddies depends on the field you're in. * If you buy the Cub Buddy Launch Pack, and then complete Bee Bear's 10th Quest, you will be rewarded 250 Tickets as you can only have 1 Cub. **If you do it the other way around and complete Bee Bear's 10th quest before purchasing the Cub Buddy Launch Pack you will instead be given 500 tickets and the Noob Cub skin for buying it. * When you get your first Cub Buddy, it will automatically be named "Buddy". * The Cub Buddy uses the /e wave emote when idle, /e point when collecting a token, e/ dance before it produces gifts, and /e cheer while it makes them. * Cub buddies all use the cartoony animation package. *The first Cub Buddy skins that came out were the Black Bear and Noob Bear skins, 3 days later the Bee Bear skin was added to the game. *Cub Buddies will not collect tokens from the gifts they create. Gallery Cubbuddy.png|Close up of cub buddy Cub dance.PNG|Cub dancing Ring of cub tokens.PNG|Ring of cub gifts Cub teleport.PNG|Cub teleport cub collecting token.PNG|Cub collecting haste token BBB.jpg|Bitterberries from cub gift message Cdb.png|Bee bear cub close up 1552A749-A423-4C0F-AE3D-F5231A6BC988.png|Close up on noob cub buddy 73D382DB-64EA-4053-94C9-C7E13B75E8A3.jpeg|Very rare drop from cub buddy Bssbeesmas2019cover.png|The Three Cub Buddies skins on the Thumbnail for the Bee Swarm 2019-12-23 Update. Category:Mechanics